


Wind in my Hair

by Michael_Demos



Series: DuckFics [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disney, Gen, I love Tangled the Series, Songfic, no sorry I mean Duckney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Series: DuckFics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743259
Kudos: 3





	Wind in my Hair

Drake gazed down at the purple mask in his hands as he sat on the edge of the rooftop with his friend Launchpad. It was the night of their first patrol together, and the former actor was very excited- and very nervous.

“Launchpad, what if I can’t do this?”

“What?” The pilot beside him chuckled. “You’re  _ Darkwing Duck. _ Of course you can do this!”

“I guess…”

The hesitation in Drake’s voice made Launchpad worried. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just-“ Drake sighed. “I’ve only ever been Darkwing Duck while on set, or as a kid, or at cosplay conventions. This is new, and real, and maybe it’s just nerves, or stage fright, but my stomach is all in knots. Imagine all the potential of being not just a superhero, but a superhero you’ve looked up to all your life!”

He thought for a moment, then took out his phone. “Before I found the Darkwing Duck show, I was a huge fan of the Duckney movies. Snow White and the Seven Pygmy Owls, Cinderfeather, and especially Hoolan. Another one I liked was Knotted, about a hidden princess locked in a tower. The movie had a sequel show, and this was the theme song.” He gave a self-conscious laugh. “It’s kinda accurate at this point.” He pressed play, and started singing along.

_ “Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping, dreaming of things I've never tried/Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine _

_ What if the doors began to open/What if the knots became untied/What if one day, nothing stood in my way and the world was mine/Would it feel this fine? _

_ 'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a gleam in my eyes and an endless horizon/I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air _

_ And everything life oughta be, it’s all gonna happen to me out there/And I'll find it, I swear, with the wind in my hair.” _

He paused the song and looked up at Launchpad, red in the face. “Sorry I’m such a dork.”

His friend laughed. “Don’t apologize, I love it!” He turned red himself. “Uh, sorry.”

Drake chuckled and continued.

_ “So many roads I've yet to travel, so many friends I haven't met/So many new adventures just around the bend _

_ Plenty of mysteries to unravel, tons of mistakes to not regret/So much to see, and to do and to be, a whole life to spend/And it doesn't end _

_ And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only starting/I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care.” _

He stood up and spread his arms, enjoying the night wind.

_ “A beautiful breeze blowing through, it's gonna carry me who knows where, and I'll take any dare/With the wind in my hair! _

_ I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air _

_ And everything life ought to be/But I know that it's waiting for me out there/And I'll find it, I swear _

_ With the wind in my hair..!” _

The song ended and he turned to Launchpad. “All that excitement and possibility is almost too much for me to bear.”

“Well, you won’t have to bear it alone, buddy,” Launchpad told him. “I’m with you every step of the way!!”


End file.
